Lola Wong
is a recurring character in Fuller House. She is portrayed by Ashley Liao. Biography |-|Season 1= The Not-So-Great Escape Lola is somewhat snooty and materialistic, often complaining that things aren't up to her standards. For the most part, she tolerates Jackson, and is aware of his crush on her. Lola's science project is a scale model of the Haleakala Volcano, that her mother constructed. Lola and Ramona become quick best friends succeeding security guards escorted Ramona to the principal's office after she tried to leave school, and the two share everything together. The Legend of El Explosivo Lola is in a dance group - Van Atta Middle School Dance Team - with Ramona and two other girls (Sara and unknown). The team is sponsored by Gibbler Style Party Planning. Kimmy shows them the Gibbler Gallop to use as their big finisher, but Lola and the other girls are not impressed. When Stephanie helps them with a new dance routine that she and Rihanna worked out in a club in Lisbon, they make her coach. Stephanie talked to the promoter to get them an inbetween match performance at the Riviera, where she is deejaying. They perform Stephanie's routine and the Gibbler Gallop. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party Lola attends Ramona's 13th birthday party endorsing Gibbler Style Party Planning, for a fee. After Stephanie advises Jackson to comment on how beautiful Lola's hair and eyes are, he tells Lola that she has beautiful hairy eyes. War of the Roses When Lola barely acknowledges Jackson, he asks Ramona for advice on how to get her to notice him. Lola and Ramona discuss their upcoming weekend plans and invite Jackson and Max to come with them and 12 of their friends to Sephora. A Giant Leap Lola attends the baseball game with Ramona and the Fullers. Lola likes her hot dog with mustard on the left, ketchup on the right, relish down the middle because the mustard and ketchup can't touch. Lola's drink is half root beer and half diet soda with a splash of lemonade which she calls a Lola-cola. After Matt gives Jackson his credit card, Jackson buys Lola a $247 autographed two-time Cy Young Award-winning Tim Lincecum in-game jersey. Lola hugs Jackson and he takes her to his favorite place in the stadium, where his dad used to take him, the top deck. Love is in the Air On Jesse's advice Jackson invites Lola to the double weddings. After the ceremony, Jackson thanks Lola for attending and she kisses him on the lips. |-|Season 2= Welcome Back After 8 weeks of summer are almost over Lola is excited to see her best friend Ramona, and completely ignores Jackson. Mom Interference Lola and Ramona have the best sleep over ever - they didn't fall asleep even once. Jackson decides to join the football team to impress Lola. But after D.J. and Kimmy go good cop bad cop, Lola tells Jackson she doesn't care for guys who do things to impress girls, he bails out of football. Girl Talk Someone sends Lola a video of "Ramona Gibbler - The Dancing Hippo" to her phone. She and Ramona blame Jackson for creating the video. When they see a new video "Bobby POOP-ko" that Jackson uploaded, they find out that Booby is the one who posted the first video. Lola tells Jackson what he did for Ramona was sweet and they make plans to eat lunch at school together the following day. A Tangled Web Lola leaves her pet Spot with Jackson and Ramona to watch overnight. DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion After Jackson creates a fake report card to make it appear he is a straight-A student and feels like he's the only family member that isn't special, Stephanie invites Lola over to get Jackson downstairs. Lola tells Jackson he is a good kisser and that makes Jackson feel a lot better. Nutcrackers Ramona tells Lola that she won't be able to attend Lola's Christmas eve party because the ballet production - The Nutcracker - was extended. Lola doesn't kiss Jackson even with mistletoe on his hat. Ramona makes it to Lola's party after her performance. On Christmas day Lola brings her Christmas gifts to the house for Ramona and for Jackson, but has to rush off to get back to her Grandmas house. Happy New Year, Baby Lola, Ramona, Jackson and Bobby get together for a New Years eve party and Max wants to celebrate with them. Lola agrees to kiss Jackson at midnight. Jackson and and his friends trick Max with the Netflix fake countdown to midnight, and send him to bed in Tommy's room. Lola and Ramona apply make-up in Ramona's room to get ready for midnight. Max and Rose work to get revenge on Jackson, Ramona, Lola, and Bobby by tying a rope to the door knobs of both Jackson and Ramona's rooms. Locking Jackson and Bobby in one room and Ramona and Lola in the other. D.J. realises what is going on and lets everyone out. Jackson and Lola kiss at midnight to ring in the New Year. |-|Season 3= Declarations of Independence Lola tries to avoid a needy Jackson and wants to break up with him. While Jackson and Danny sing 'Copacabana' Lola and Ramona leave. After the "Danny Tanner's World's cleanest pie eating contest" Lola breaks up with Jackson, and they decide to just be friends. Everyone watches the fireworks from the backyard. Fast Times at Bayview High Lola has her last ever sleepover in Ramona's room after announcing her father has a new job in Fresno and will be moving back there. |-|Season 5= Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * Plays the cello Galleries * Images featuring Lola * Lola Season 1 Image Gallery * Lola Season 2 Image Gallery * Lola Season 3 Image Gallery * Lola Season 5 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Images Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Series Regular Category:Season 3 Series Regular Category:Series Regular Category:Season 5 Characters